That Awkward Moment When
by Kira Sema
Summary: We all go through awkward moments, and the BatFam is no exception to that. Read the many awkward moments that the BatFam has!
1. 1-10

… **Hello! Kira here again with another BatFam thingy. This was based on That Awkward Moment When in the Young Justice Fandom by Hogwarts914** **because we all know the BatFam gets into awkward moments. I started writing these months ago in my notebook; I was just too lazy to transfer them on here until now. Implied pairings will be in '( )'.**

 **Dedicated to Starfirenight and** **Unsanctuaire!**

 **Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue.**

* * *

 **1) You call your child by the wrong name.**

Bruce was walking down the hall of the manor when a black haired blur ran passed him.

"Dick, what have we told you about running through the manor?" Bruce asked as his child stopped in his tracks.

Bruce knew he made a mistake when his son turned around and glared at him. It was not his oldest son Dick, but in fact his second oldest Jason.

"How in the hell do you confuse me with Dickiebird?" Jason asked, "We don't even look alike! Do I need to keep my hair red for you to see I'm not Goldie? I thought this white streak in my hair was enough." He ranted while pointing to the white streak.

Bruce just blinked at Jason before they both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **2) You get in the wrong car.**

Tim and Damian were waiting outside Gotham Academy for Alfred to pick them up. Tim looked around and saw Dick's car in the parking lot. He nudged Damian and pointed to their older brother's car.

"Leave it to Grayson not to say anything about picking us up." Damian stated.

The two of them walked to the parking lot and saw, what they assumed to be, Jason in the front seat of Dick's car. They hopped in the back.

"Why'd you have to bring Todd, Grayson?" Damian asked while about to buckle his seat belt.

The two men in the front seat turned around and looked at the boys. Tim's face flushed when he realized that him and Damian were in a car with strangers.

"Who the h-" One of the men asked.

"Sorry wrong car!" Tim yelled while grabbing Damian's arm and scooting them out of the car.

They went back to the school stairs and a moment later Dick's actual car pulled up. Tim hopped in front while Damian went in the back. Neither of them said a word to Dick as they drove away.

"Why are your faces red?" Dick asked noticing Tim's and Damian's crimson faces.

"Just drive the car Grayson." Damian said dodging the question and his embarrassment.

* * *

 **3) You and someone else are wearing the same thing.**

The Bat Family was all going to a costume party held by Bruce at Wayne Manor. He allowed the kids to dress up as an old alter ego if they wished. They weren't allowed to be their current vigilante alias. Which brings us to this problem.

Steph and Tim were both dressed in their old Robin costume. Before these neither of them knew of each other's plan. They both glared at one another.

"Well one of us is going to have to change." Stephanie said.

* * *

 **4) You call your sibling mom/dad.**

Dick walked into Damian's room to wake him up for breakfast. Alfred had to leave the manor for a family emergency so Dick had to wake up his brothers. Dick shook Damian's shoulder after telling him to get up wasn't working.

"Mother leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep!" Damian mumbled.

Dick's eyes widened and he instantly smiled. Damian's eyes opened once what he said went through his mind again. Damian shot straight out of his bed because that one statement woke his mind up.

"Grayson I didn't-" Damian tried to protest.

"You called me your mommy!" Dick squealed while putting his arms around his younger brother.

"…I am pretty sure the word 'mommy' did not come out of my mouth." Damian said trying to get out of Dick's grip.

* * *

 **5) Autocorrect changes your text message.**

 _Group message: Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian_

 _Dick: Reminder we'll be at the restaurant from sex to nein._

 _Tim: Y so late?_

 _Jason: Duck bird u should really check ur txt before sending it_

 _Tim: Ur one to talk Jay._

 _Dick: XD_

 _Damian: I think Grayson is dying in the next room. I shall take is room when he's gone._

 _Dick: I'm hurt Dami ;.;_

 _Tim: I call his laptop!_

 _Jason: … Nerd._

 _Damian: He is so flying._

 _Tim and Jason: O.O_

 _Damian: DYING! Stupid incompetent piece of technology._

 _Dick: X'D_

 _Jason: I call Nightwing's motorcycle._

 _Dick: . U guys r awful I'm going to hang with Babs._

 _Jason: Having a fucking time!_

 _Jason: I meant fun… stupid auto resurrect._

* * *

 **6) You and someone you just met are alone together.**

I was nervous coming to the manor for the first time. I couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was The Batman. The two of us were walking down the hallway until we were greeted by some teenager who looked a little older than me.

"Dick, this is Jason. Jason this is Dick." Bruce said before leaving us alone.

I just blinked as he left us alone. This was awkward. Before I could make a leave I felt Dick hugging and welcoming me into the family. And this was even more awkward.

* * *

 **7) Your friends ask about who you like. (Jason/Cassandra) (Tim/Stephanie)**

Dick, Jason, and Tim were sitting in the living room.

"Come on Jason tell us!" Dick begged with a puppy dog face.

"How did you even fund out I liked someone?" Jason asked.

"Kind of hard to miss your crimson face whenever Stephanie and Cass come to visit." Tim pointed out. "So who is it?"

"The one who isn't your girlfriend." Jason said smirking at Tim.

Now this time it was Timmy's face that was crimson. Little did the three of them know a little baby bat was around the corner listening to their conversation for blackmail.

* * *

 **8) You stare at someone while daydreaming and they catch you. (Tim/Steph)**

Tim was at the table eating breakfast with Jason and Damian. None of them spoke so Tim took this time to think about stuff. His thoughts ranged from Red Robin, his job at Wayne Tech, his brothers and to his girlfri- to Steph.

"What is there something on my face?" Jason asked jokingly when he saw Tim was staring at him. "I know I'm hot but come on!"

Tim was jolted out of his thoughts and blushed in embarrassment.

"Drake was probably thinking of fatgirl!" Damian said.

"Steph isn't fat!" Tim defended.

"So you were thinking about her!" Jason said smirking.

Tim just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

 **9) You put on someone else's clothes. (Jason/Roy)**

Clothes were spewed out in Jason's room in his apartment. Jason woke up and grabbed a random shirt off the chair. Once he established it was semi-clean he put it on and realized it was a little tight on him. He shrugged it off and walked out of his room. Once he got into the living room he noticed Roy chilling on his couch with a can of beer in his hand.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Roy joked when he heard Jason's footsteps.

Roy turned around and looked at Jason.

"Is that my shirt?" Roy asked.

Jason looked at the shirt he was wearing and then back at Roy. It's safe to say he was a little embarrassed to be in his tight shirt and even more embarrassed about the thoughts going through his mind.

* * *

 **10) You laugh really loud in a quiet room.**

Bruce and Tim were at a Wayne Tech meeting. The two of them were so bored out of their minds they were IMing each other through the meeting.

 _Bruce: Man this guy really knows how to put the "bored" into board meeting._

When Tim read this he giggled out loud. The speaker was silent as he heard Tim laugh. Everyone else was silent as well. They all looked at Tim. Tim blushed at everyone in the room looking at him. He looked at Bruce and noticed a small smirk on his face.

"…Sorry everyone please carry on!" Tim said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter! :D Each chapter will have 10 awkward moments. If you have a request for an awkward moment put it in a review or PM and I'll do my best to put it in the 3** **rd** **chapter! :D (2** **nd** **chapter is going to be the other 10 AMs** **[awkward moments]** **that I have in my notebook.) If I do use your AM/s I will credit you. :3**

 **Fav, follow, review do whatever you want to show me that you liked this. Remember you can roast marshmallows with a flame. :)**

 **Also fun fact: AM #10 was actually Dick and Bruce, but I changed to Tim because he fit in it more than Dick.**


	2. 11-20 (RL AMs FTW)

**Holy favorites and follows Batman! :O I didn't expect so many people to like this. Without further ado I guess I'll finish the pre-written AMs. All of these AMs were written based on something that happened at school, so all of these take place in school. Implied pairings will be in '( )' Ignore all the OOCness that takes place. This has random OCs that will probably never be used again.**

 **Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue.**

* * *

 **11) You think someone is talking to you, but they're talking to the person behind you.**

Tim was in his 3rd period stuck hall working on homework from the period beforehand. His study hall was pretty small; it had a total of 8 kids in it. They were all separated so no one would talk, but people still did and if the teacher was in a good mood he'd let them keep talking. Said teacher was at his desk grading papers.

"-im." Tim heard a classmate whisper.

Tim turned around to where he heard someone whisper his name. He saw that it was his classmate May.

"Can I borrow your notebook for vocab?" May asked whispering softly.

Tim didn't understand her because of how softly she whispered. He titled his head at her for her to repeat her question. Then he heard his classmate Jim tap on his desk.

"Yo give this to May." Jim whispered while handing Tim his notebook.

Tim gave Jim's notebook to May and went back to his homework while not looking at anyone.

* * *

 **12) Someone stares at you while you're talking to your friend. (Tim/Steph)**

Stephanie and Tim were in their last period study hall. She sat in front of the teacher's desk along with her friend Kara. Tim sat across from Kara next to his friend Nate. Kara was telling a really long story while she was facing Steph. Steph was just listening while facing her. While Kara was talking Tim titled his head to look at Steph. When she noticed this she titled her head to look at Tim, but trying not to make it obvious to Kara that Steph wasn't really paying attention. She was worried that there was something on her face that he kept staring at her and not talking to Nate.

"- and we were on the bay together and it was so romantic!" Kara finished.

"The bae!" Steph said smiling and looking at Tim.

Tim's eyes widened at this and he turned away from Steph blushing. Steph just smirked at him.

* * *

 **13) Someone calls you your crush's bae. (Jason/Cass)**

Jason and Cass were in their Art class working on their clay animals. Jason was sitting with the guys- which included Roy- and Cass was with the girls- which included Stephanie.

"I'm just talking for anyone who'll hear me." Some random guy said.

"So…no one?" Steph asked.

Cassandra giggled a little at Stephanie's response along with all the other girls. Cass turned her seat around to look at what Jason was doing.

"Hey Jay," Roy said nudging Jason, "your bae is looking over here."

Jason and Cass both went wide eyed and turned crimson. Cass turned her chair back around to the girls. Everyone in the class heard what Roy said.

"Looks like your day just got better Cass!" Steph cooed while nudging her.

Sometimes Cassandra Cain really hated art class; this time however was not one of those times. All the girls fangirled over this since their OTP was Jason and Cass.

* * *

 **14) You talk about someone and they're right behind you. (Steph/Tim)**

Stephanie and Kara were both at their lockers.

"Did I tell you what Tim did?" Steph asked her friend Kara.

"No, but you're going to tell me now." She replied smiling.

"Okay so like we were playing this review game in class –you know the one in Bio where we threw a ball into a box once we got the question right for more points- and he was on the other team and was like, 'Make that shot for me.' Unfortunately I missed." Steph explained.

"Are you guys a thing?" Kara asked leaning against her locker.

"Nah, we're just _really_ good friends." Steph replied.

"But you wish you were something more don't ya?" Kara asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yea, why?" Steph asked before realizing something, "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Kara laughed in response. Steph turned around to see a crimson faced Tim Drake.

* * *

 **15) You fall asleep in class and the teacher comes over by you… repeatedly.**

First period, the one class that everyone hated because it was first. Carrie Kelley didn't get much sleep because of the late patrol last night with Terry McGinnis. Since it was almost the end of the school year, she gave up taking notes in that class. She put her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

"Now class let's take a look at the world map." Her teacher said.

Her female teacher walked by Carrie's desk and pointed at the poster that was on the wall beside her. Carrie tilted her head up and looked at the map.

"Here's Egypt where archeologists found the old artifacts we're talking about in this lesson." The teacher droned on.

As soon as the teacher moved Carrie fell asleep again. It was about 10 minutes later she was awoken by her teacher coming to the world map again.

"Now class, if you take a look at this map here's the distance from where the French traded with the Russians." She droned on before leaving the map once again.

Carrie turned around to her friend behind her.

"Can't a gal get a break around here Terry?" She asked while being a little embarrassed.

* * *

 **16) You go on your phone in class and almost get caught.**

Dick was in Chemistry class and he was bored out of his mind. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and set it on his lap. He started a group message with Wally and Roy.

 _Dick: Chem is so boring! DX_

 _Wally: Ha, I'm out of school already! x3_

 _Roy: … why did u put me in this?_

"Richard tell us how to do problem number 4?" The male teacher demanded while looking at Dick.

Dick panicked for a moment but then looked at his worksheet. After explaining how to get the answer to number 4 he went back to texting his friends.

 _Dick: Mr. M almost caught me txting! O.O_

 _Wally: WTG Dickie-bird, WTG!_

 _Roy: … can't u let a guy sleep?_

 _Dick: It's 2 in the afternoon._

 _Wally: Nope!_

* * *

 **17) Your VHS tape doesn't work because you forgot to put the tape in your VCR.**

"Alright guys welcome to the first meeting of the movie club. We will be watching old and new movies, VHSs and DVDs, etcetera, excreta. Now let's watch an old classic, _The Lion King_." Carrie explained while pushing play on the VHS remote.

She kept pushing the button but it still wouldn't play the movie.

"Um, Carrie is the tape even in the VCR?" Terry asked from his seat in the floor.

Carrie went to the VCR and noticed there was no tape in it. She went over to the desk in the room where she had the VHS case. She opened the movie case and noticed the movie was still in it.

"Whoops." She said while rushing to put the tape in the VCR.

When the screen came up it was at the credits. Carrie hurried to rewind the movie. By this point her face was as red as her hair.

* * *

 **18) Your stomach growls in a quiet room.**

"Can it be lunch already?" Barbara thought to herself.

Lunch was about 20 minutes away and the period she was currently in was taking a test. She didn't have much to eat for breakfast and she was regretting it. A loud growl erupted in the room. Everyone looked up from their test and looked at Barbara.

"Hehe, sorry." She said blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

 **19) Your crush is behind you while walking to class. (Steph/Tim)**

Steph was walking to her first period class. As she was going down the stairs she glanced behind her and saw Tim walking in back of her with a grin on his face. Oh boy it was going to be a long walk to class.

* * *

 **20) Siri goes off in class.**

The classroom was quiet as this was a silent study hall. Dick used this time to go on his phone and start a group message with Barbara, Wally, Roy, and his younger brother Jason.

 _Dick: Study hall is so boring! DX_

 _Babs: Yea, ik im here too :/_

 _Wally: Ha, I'm out of school :D_

 _Dick and Babs: WE KNOW! -_-_

Dick and Barbara looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 _Jason: Dick wth u made my phone go off in class! -.- The only reason im not bout to kill u is becuz the teach didn't notice_

 _Dick: Should've kept in on vibrate or silent Jaybird :3_

 _ ***Beep beep***_

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that could you repeat that?" A female mechanical voice asked.

Dick and Barbara, along with the rest of the class, looked at where the noise came from. Everyone knew some person's Siri went off. Siri went off from a blonde haired girl's phone. Her face had a red tint to it.

 _Dick: Yo guys Artie's Siri just went off!_

 _Wally: Since when does she have an iPhone?_

 _Babs: Since her birthday, Dick here got her one. ._._

 _*Dick added Artemis to the group chat*_

 _Dick: Well excuse me for buying something for my dear friend…_

 _Jason: …I guess I didn't need to pay attention in class. If Bruce yells at me for txting in class I'm blaming you Dickhead!_

 _Artemis: Not my fault idk how to use this piece of junk._

 _Roy: y do I always get added to these group convos? -.-_

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter! Now if you had noticed I did not use any requests yet. I wanted to finish all the prewritten AMs before I moved onto newer ones. If you have a request leave it in the reviews and I'll most likely use it. If you requested last chapter, you allowed to make another AM request! :) You can have multiple AM requests as well. Also list the character, if you want, to have in your AM if not I will improvise.**

 **Fun facts about this chapter:**

 **AMs #11-#13 were all actual AMs that happened to me and the other person was my crush in all of them. 11 he wanted a notebook from another girl but I thought he said my name. 12 my friend was talking to me while he just stared at me. 13 happened a little differently than what I put out. I was sassing the guy and someone else was like, "Look it's your bae talking" to my crush.**

 **AM #15 happened to my crush and I was laughing so hard at it. The teacher went by his desk like 3-4 times and he was like, 'WTF' the entire time.**

 **AM #16 actually happened to me personally as I was texting my out-of-state friend who was already out of school for the summer. I swear I thought my Chem teacher was going to take my phone away. XD**

 **AM #17 that class period was pretty awkward and hilarious. Before the VHS tape wouldn't work my teacher couldn't get his smartboard to work.**

 **AM #19 that happened like almost every single day because my crush and I were put in all the same classes so sometimes we took the same route to them. (A few classes we HAD to take the same route because of where the classroom was located.)**

 **Another fun fact:**

 **I am thinking of writing a story or a series of one shots where Terry is Batman while Carrie is his Robin. Terry would be 17 y/o as he is in Batman Beyond, but I'm going to bump up Carrie's age from 13, as she is in The Dark Knight Returns, to 15 so she'd be in the same high school as Terry. (Which is why Carrie and Terry attend the same school in this story.)**

 **Fav, follow, review, do something to let me know you liked this chapter! Remember flames are what killed Jason Todd so no flames or the Red Hood will come after you. :) Also do you want me to do more 'fun facts' on the AM/s in future chapters?**


	3. 21-30 (Requests FTW!)

**So am I updating every 4 days now? Well guess I better get on with it! I bet y'all are eager to see what AMs I have in store! Most of these AMs were suggested so if you requested an AM in the reviews you should see it here with your name. :) Implied pairings will be in '( )' Ignore any and all OOCness. :3**

 **Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue.**

 **Warning- There is some slight cursing in here… It's rated T for a reason. xD**

* * *

 **21) You're jamming out to music and someone catches you. (Suggested by: starfirenight)**

Dick was in his room sitting on his bed with his iPod in his hand and earphones in his ears. He put on one of his favorite songs and started jamming to it.

"Hands up like a roller coaster," Dick started singing while raising his hands up. "This love is taking over; take us higher here we go oh-o-oh welcome to the show."

Dick stood up.

"Gravity we're defying," He sang while getting ready to jump on his bed, "Cause we were made for flying." He sang while jumping from the edge of his bed to the front of it. "We're about to lose control." He continued to sing while lying on his back and facing the ceiling. "Whoa-oh, welcome to the show."

Dick would've continued to jam out if he didn't hear someone laughing. He took the earphones out of his ears and looked at his bedroom door. He noticed that Jason was standing there laughing his ass off.

"So do you do performances?" Jason asked while continuing to laugh.

Dick just glared at him and put his earphones back in his ears.

* * *

 **22) You speak the wrong language in a conversation. (Suggested by:** **AlyssPotter)**

Jason, Tim, and Damian were chilling in the living room. Jason was on the couch snoozing while Tim and Damian were both on the sofas. Damian was drawing in his notebook while Tim was reading a book. The AC was blasting in the room since it was so hot outside. The two of them looked up the moment they heard Dick coming into the room.

"Hey Dick." Tim said while still holding his book.

"Hey Tim," Dick said, "voi până în a merge la parcul acvatic si obtinerea inghetata din moment ce este atât de cald?" _(You guys up for going to the Water Park and getting ice cream since it's so hot out?)_

Damian and Tim both looked at him and were confused.

"Ce s-a întâmplat?" Dick asked. _(What's wrong?)_

Damian and Tim just kept on looking at him just wondering what the hell Dick was saying.

"Oh văd, nici de vrei sa te trezesti Jason." Dick said and then laughing. _(Oh I see, neither of you want to wake up Jason.)_

"Can't a guy get some sleep in here?" Jason asked while having most of his face still buried in the pillow on the couch. "Also Dick stop speaking Romanian, replacement and Demon Brat have no idea what the hell you're saying."

Dick just blinked at Jason, and then at Tim and Damian. No wonder the two of them were confused. Well that was a first, Dick never mixes up his languages maybe he needs more sleep.

"…Well I'm gonna go back to bed and sleep for like the rest of my life." Dick quickly said before leaving his brothers.

"…What the hell just happened?" Damian asked.

Tim just shrugged at him and went back to reading his book.

* * *

 **23) You brag about saving someone and they are right behind you. (Suggested by AJRedRobin)**

Jason and Tim were currently residing in the cave after patrol. Bruce and Damian were still out as Batman and Robin. Jason was just chilling in the chair while Tim was leaning against the computer.

"I saved Batman once." Jason said out of the blue.

"…Um, okay." Tim said blinking at his older brother.

"Yea, I was patrolling Gotham alone that night. When I got finished with the half of Gotham I noticed something stuck on a tree branch. I came closer to it and saw that Batman was stuck in a tree branch by his bat belt." Jason explained while leaning back on the chair to the Bat Computer, "His hands and legs were tied together by Bat rope so he couldn't get off the branch himself. I climbed up the tree and cut the rope off his legs and hands so he could get down. To this day I still don't know how he got stuck in a tree branch."

A cough stopped the both of them from speaking any further. Tim looked up and saw Bruce with his cowl removed with a slight smile.

"…Bruce is standing behind me isn't he?" Jason asked without turning the chair.

The only reply he got was Bruce ruffling his hair. Jason turned crimson and crossed his arms.

* * *

 **24) Your family shows your significant other your baby photos. (Suggested by Guest #1) (Tim/Steph)**

Tim and Stephanie were in the living room of the manor hanging out. The two of them were on the couch with Tim's arm around her shoulder. They were just watching a random show on TV.

"Hey lovebirds," Dick hollered as he entered the living room, "It's time to go over some old family memories!"

Dick squeezed between Tim and Steph so he was in the middle. Tim glared at him of course for ruining his time with his girlfriend. Dick had a photo album in his hand that was familiar to Tim. Dick opened up the photo album and showed Steph some old baby photos of Tim.

"…Where the hell did you even get these from?" Tim asked trying, but failing, to get the photo album.

Dick just smirked at him while using him arm to block Tim's hand from getting his photo album.

"You went through my stuff." Tim said knowing that Dick did.

Dick smiled at him while continuing to show Tim's baby pictures to Steph. She was just laughing the entire time.

* * *

 **25) Your family tells people embarrassing things you did. (Suggested by Guest #1)**

"Did I tell you about the first time Jason got drunk?" Dick asked while chilling with Wally in the game room.

At that exact moment Jason was walking down the hall with Roy and heard Dick's question to Wally. Roy dragged Jason into the room with him to hear the story Dick was going to start.

"…Jay here never told me about that." Roy said while dragging Jason and him to sit on the couch.

"Isn't he underage?" Wally asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Dick I swear to god you tell them I will shoot you." Jason said crossing his arms.

Dick just smirked at Jason.

"So this was when I was living back in Bludhaven." Dick started to explain. "And then I received a call from the ever-loving Jason Todd."

"Dick I swear-" Jason interrupted before Roy put his hand over his mouth.

Jason licked Roy's hand and Roy shot his hand away.

"I pick up the phone and Jason is like, 'bro, I somehow got drunk, took a girl out, stole the Batmobile, lost said Batmobile, and maybe lost Timmy. And not in that order either.' I lifted an eyebrow and asked, '…I'm scared to ask, but in what order?' He said, 'Lost Timmy, took a girl out, got drunk, stole the Batmobile and lost it.' He explained to me with a tiny slur in his voice. I was like, 'how the hell do you lose a Batmobile?'" Dick explained before Jason kicked him in the back from his spot on the couch.

"Shut up now or it'll be a more worse of a kick." Jason threatened.

"Shh!" Roy said while putting his finger on Jason's lips.

"Anyway as I was saying. Jason was panicking like crazy trying to figure out where Tim and the Batmobile was, so I had to drive all the way to Gotham to save his sorry butt. I come back to the manor and it was only Jason there. 'Dick, help me find Tim!' Jason had begged of me. I sighed and went upstairs to check Tim's room to make sure he wasn't in there. I opened the door and saw Tim chilling on the bed. He waved at me. '…Jason's still drunk isn't he?' I asked him. Tim just nodded and went back to working on his laptop." Dick explained. "Tim wasn't lost, but the Batmobile was and Bruce was pissed at him. Although he was swinging around like a madman throughout Gotham."

Jason got up and stomped out of the room. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. Wally and Roy just laughed at him.

* * *

 **26) You call the wrong number. (Suggested by: Guest #2)**

Bruce pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he knew all too well. It was the middle of the afternoon so he was positive that his son would be up and about for him to answer the phone. It rung a few times until someone picked up.

" _Hello?"_ A groggily voice asked.

"…Did you just get up?" Bruce asked.

" _Yea, and who the hell is wondering?"_ His son asked.

This is when Bruce knew he had fucked up. It was not Dick who he had called, it was Jason.

"…Wrong number?" Bruce said unsure of himself.

"… _Goddamn it Bruce what the hell do you want?"_ Jason asked while groaning.

"I meant to call Dick." Bruce admitted.

" _Sure you did Bruce,"_ Jason replied, _"you would say that to make me think you didn't mean to call me."_ He said before pausing. _"…Fuck it I'll see you guys at the manor for Sunday diner I'm too tired for this shit and for your crap."_ He said before hanging up.

Bruce just blinked as he looked on his phone. Stupid piece of technology.

* * *

 **27) You text the wrong number. (Follows AM #26)**

 _ ***Hours after the Bruce call***_

 _Jason: Can u believe it? That B-man actually meant to call fucking Dickie-bird? God u would think that he would know who the fuck he's calling…_

 _?: …Maybe you should check who you're texting before making that statement Jason._

Jason looked up at the name at the top of the screen. He realized he had not texted Roy but instead, Bruce the person he was trying to avoid and ignore.

"Fuck." Jason said banging his hand on his bed and groaning.

 _Bruce: Do I need Alfred to clean your mouth with soap?_

Jason just rolled his eyes.

 _Jason: Bruce, I'm 20 fucking years old u can't control my mouth._

 _Bruce: Wanna bet?_

At that moment Jason heard a knocking on his apartment door. And again Jason began to curse every single curse word he knew in English and also other languages.

* * *

 **28) You forget the birthday of your significant other. (Dick/Barbara)**

Dick was in the car with Barbara picking up her prescription threw the drive through window at the pharmacy.

"I'm here for a pickup for Barbara Gordon." Dick said to the lady in the window.

"Date of birth?" She asked.

Dick just blinked at her and turned his head to Barbara. She glared at him and turned to the lady at the window.

"September 23rd 1991." Barbara said not looking at Dick.

"Alright then, sign this." The lady said giving Dick a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

Barbara took the clipboard and put her signature on the paper saying notifying her that the pill tops weren't child proof. She gave it back to Dick to give back to the lady. The lady gave Dick the prescription and he gave it to Barbara. Then he drove away from the pharmacy. It was silent the whole way home. How could Dick forget something as important as Barbara's birthday?

"…Sorry…" Dick said apologizing.

Barbara just snorted in response. Yep, Dick wasn't going to be forgiven anytime soon.

* * *

 **29) You're the awkward 3** **rd** **wheel. (Roy/Kori)**

Jason, Roy, and Kori were all out eating at a restaurant. Kori and Roy were on one side of the booth while Jason sat across from them. Roy had his arm around Kori while she was smiling at Roy. Jason just looked at his menu and rolled his eyes. Why does he always agree to go with them when they go to eat? Oh that's right, because they mooch off of his, more like Bruce's, money for everything. He actually doesn't mind paying for everything, he just hates when they show affection in front of him.

"You guys ever gonna get a room?" Jason asked while not looking up from the menu.

"Meh." Roy replied before kissing Kori on the lips.

Then Kori put her arms around him and leaned into the kiss.

Can we get anymore awkward people?

* * *

 **30) You fall on the ground and someone sees you.**

Tim was walking down the street rushing to get back to Wayne Enterprises. He had a lunch break and went to Subway. He didn't realize how long he spent there and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for the next board meeting. He thought he saw a familiar face and he turned to look while he kept running. The next thing he realizes he faced down on the ground.

"Wow replacement nice job." A voice Tim knew all too well jeered.

"Shut up Jason." Tim said while rolling his eyes from the ground.

He got up and looked for what made him trip. He saw that his shoelaces were untied. Typical he fell because of something stupid. His skin was a light shade of pink.

"Anyway, Bruce told me to tell you the board meeting or whatever was cancelled." Jason replied.

"…" Tim just stood there in shock. "…Tell anyone about this and I'll hack your laptop."

"Oh I'm so scared." Jason mocked while walking with Tim.

Tim just glared at Jason.

"I hacked Dick's laptop once and found lots of blackmail material. I can do it to you to." Tim said still glaring at Jason. "Did you know that Dick has pictures of him, Roy, and Kori in bed together?"

"That little fucker had a 3 some with my two best friends and didn't tell me?" Jason asked angrily.

"You don't say anything about this 'little fall' and you'll get that video." Tim said smirking.

Jason just smirked back at him.

* * *

 **And that is how you get out of your brother telling people about your embarrassing/awkward moments. XD Wow this was a long chapter. :O**

 **If you got an AM you want to see in here suggest it in the reviews! :3 (All AMs will be in the order that they are reviewed in.) You can make multiple AMs if you wish, like Guest #1 technically did.**

 **Fun facts about this chapter:**

 **AM #21 I actually love that song, if you know the song say it in the reviews! :3 (First person to do so get's a virtual cookie.)**

 **AM #22 It was hard figuring out who I should do for the 'wrong language' my friend agreed with me that it should be Dick.**

 **AM #27 It was Bruce at Jason's door if it wasn't implied.**

 **AM #28 was actually based on my dad picking up his GF's prescription from the pharmacy and unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you wanna look at it, he got her birthday right. She was sitting in the car as well. I was like, "…Well this could work as an AM."**

 **Fav, follow, review do whatever ya need to, to tell me you care and like this story! Remember F is fire (flames) that burns down the whole town! No flames or they'll burn down your whole town. :)**


End file.
